Bunny Pairs With?
by gdesertsand
Summary: This will be a collection of oneshots about Prussia a.k.a. Gilbert Beilschmidt in different pairings. Requests are accepted!
1. Chapter 1: Airport Surprises (PruMano)

**Title: Bunny Pairs with?**

 **Summary:** This will be a collection of oneshots about Prussia a.k.a. Gilbert Beilschmidt in different pairings. Requests are accepted!

 **Warnings: Language, OOCness, AU, um…and grammatical errors! (first language is not English but I tried to keep the errors in minimum)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Airport Surprises (PruMano)**

"Finally! We're here!" Gilbert exclaimed in glee once they managed to get in the waiting area, "Welcome to Germany! This is where the awesome me lives!"

"Si, si, I know that idiota. You've been telling me that since the day we've met."

"What?! I may be living in Germany but the blood that runs down in my veins is—"

"I. Know! You're from the line of the 'awesome Prussia'."

"You called me awesome!"

"I did not!"

Lovino Vargas and Gilbert Beilschmidt met each other in Memorial University of Newfoundland. It was a funny coincidence actually.

Lovino was friends with Matthew Williams and the Canadian invited him to attend the said university. He accepted because he wanted to get out of Europe and explore other countries. This was not a surprise for Lovino's family. What really shocked the family was the course he was going to take that time. Everyone thought he would take Culinary Arts or Fine Arts, but no, he applied for the program that would take him to Medicine. Eventually they allowed Lovino to go.

The coincidence was that, Gilbert was close friends to Matthew Williams also and the German (self-proclaimed Prussian) accepted the Canadian's offer to apply in MUN. The albino applied to the very same course Lovino listed himself in.

The first day they met was very annoying for Lovino and challenging for Gilbert.

Gilbert made it his life's mission while attending the University to make Lovino laugh and socialize with other people. He followed the Italian with anger management issues everywhere that Lovino was tempted to file a restraining order against Gilbert. But then after months of constantly bickering and physical fighting they became best friends.

Lovino spilled the beans and told Gilbert the reason why he was distancing himself with other people. He told the albino about his low self-esteem issues and inferiority complex towards his younger brother. Gilbert didn't look at him with pity after he told him this.

No, Gilbert understood him because he was the same also. The reason he was obnoxious was because he had a perfect little brother that his parents could not help themselves but to compare them to one another. Gilbert also told Lovino that it was okay to be jealous because it was a part of life. The only thing they could do was to overcome such jealousy and transform it into something 'awesome' where people around them would applaud them for what they did, for what they accomplished.

It took them two years to realize they were in love to one another.

The first time Lovino felt a different type of jealousy was when he saw Gilbert hanging around with the gifted musician, Roderich Edelstein. Gilbert was treating the Austrian just like how he treated the Italian during their very first semester in college. Lovino felt his heart was being squeezed to death whenever he saw them together.

The first time Gilbert felt a different type of jealousy was when he saw Lovino hanging around with a certain charismatic Spaniard, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Lovino was throwing a fit against the Spanish just like how he treated the German (Prussian) during their very first semester in college. Gilbert felt his heart was being stabbed to death whenever he saw them together.

It was thanks to a college party, hosted by their mutual Canadian friend Matthew along with his brother Alfred, that they managed to confess their feelings to each other.

Of course they fought each other first before reaching the confession part.

It turned out that Roderich was a distant cousin of Gilbert and it was five years ago since they had last met. He told Lovino that Roderich was already engaged to their childhood friend which was currently living in Hungary. Lovino was so red there was no denying that he looked like a tomato.

Lovino explained that Antonio was his cousin also from his Grandfather's side of the family. He just really liked to mess with Lovino because from Antonio's words, _"You look like a tomato when you're shy or angry!"_

They both laugh at such misunderstandings and outcome of their miscommunications.

It was Gilbert who blurted out the words that started the next stage of their lives.

" _I can't believe you thought I like Specs! I'm already in love with you so there's no way—"_

And Gilbert stopped. The two of them stared, too scared to speak, to shatter the moment, to destroy the friendship they just restored. In a surge of confidence Lovino muttered under his breath,

" _I think…I have fallen in love with you also…"_

That's how their awkward yet funny love story started.

After four years in college they decided to return to Europe together. Lovino was about to take a flight to Italy when he received a call from his little brother asking to meet him in Germany. Lovino was not happy that Feliciano was dating a potato bastard…and the idiot wanted to introduce his boyfriend to Lovino! Gilbert on the other hand was just plain happy that he could spend the flight with his adorable lover.

"I swear, if my stupid Fratello is not here for the next thirty minutes I'm going to search a way to return in Italy." And now they were in their current situation. Waiting in the airport.

"Oh, don't be like that, liebling. I'm sure your bruder will be here any moment now. Also, we can wait for our little brothers together!"

"D-don't call me that! How many times will I tell you, don't call me that in public! Albino bastard!"

"Oooh…then what do you want me to call you?" Gilbert started teasing his boyfriend, "Maus? Hase? Wait…you're the one who always calls me bunny when we are in bed."

"Chigi! Stop saying such things in public!"

"Kesesese! No need to be shy!"

Lovino fumed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment that he decided to attempt relaxing on his sit before he committed murder against his lover.

"I swear, for all the people Feliciano could fall into it just had to be a Potato eating bastard…" his mumbled was heard by Gilbert who was sitting next to him.

"Hey! I eat potatoes too! You know they're my favorite."

"Si, but you are **my** Potato bastard. Actually, you're _my albino bastard_."

1 point for Lovino. 1 point for Gilbert.

Maybe waiting was not that bad if that would give Lovino a chance to test the different ways he could do to turn his lover in a blushing mess. Just like now.

Luckily for Gilbert, that was the time that Feliciano decided to appear. With Ludwig beside the hyperactive Italian.

"Ve! Fratello! I'm so happy to see you again!" True from Lovino's stories, Feliciano immediately attacked his brother with a hug.

"Gah! Let go of me, idiota!"

"West! I'm so happy to see you again little brother!"

"Me too, Bruder."

That was when Lovino finally caught up to what was happening.

"Oh, hell no…"

"Fratello! I want you to meet my boyfriend! His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

"Oh…hell no…"

"Kesesese! This practically makes us a one whole family!"

"What do you mean, Bruder?"

With that question, Gilbert enveloped Lovino in a hug before introducing him,

"This is my awesome boyfriend, Lovino Vargas!"

"Ve! You're lover is Luddy's older brother? Congratulations, Fratello!"

That was when Lovino's brain decided to function again.

"OH. HELL. NO! TELL ME THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

"Kesesese, sorry Liebling, but it looks like your brother has the same taste as you. You both want the same German blood."

"Chigi! Stop talking!"

1 point for Lovino, 2 points for Gilbert.

* * *

 **GDS:** So, what do you think? Requests are accepted also!


	2. Chapter 2: Pasts (PruIta)

**GDS:** Hi! Thank you for the people who reviewed and like this story! Here is for the one who requested PruIta. The PrusAme will be on the next chapter!

 **Warnings: Language, OOCness, AU, um…and grammatical errors! (first language is not English but I tried to keep the errors in minimum) and ah…feels?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pasts (PruIta)**

A few years ago, this day would make North Italy to lock himself in his own room. He would just be moping, crying, mourning for the lost of his first love. But that would be the case a few years ago.

The person who broke this habit for him was his older brother, the South Italy.

It was the rare chances that Romano acted like a real logical and caring older brother. Of course Veneziano knew that Romano really cared about him. He also knew that the reason why Romano was angry to Germany was because the time they spent together as brothers were getting less and less despite being a one unified country.

He could still remember the exact words of Romano.

" _I didn't order you to forget. Hell, I will be angry if you dare to forget. But don't you think doing this every year is just plain stupid? I get it, you're heart was broken, but damn Veneziano! Do you think he could rest in peace if, no, when he always see like this? No! Maybe he is looking down right now, watching you, can you imagine what he will think to himself? That brat will think that this is his entire fault. You know the best gift you can give to your first love? A happy smile. Don't forget but learn to accept."_

And from there North Italy learned how to heal his broken heart.

So whenever this day comes he never feel sad anymore. There was still weighing tears inside his heart but he learned to accept of what happened in the past. Now he was welcoming this day with a happy smile and remembering all the memories he shared with his first love.

Now, on this very same day, he was on a journey to visit his best friend Germany!

"Ve~ Germany! I've come to visit you!" he knocked on the door waiting for a response.

The door was opened slowly and Germany peeked his head outside. He was wearing a somber expression that North Italy thinks did not suit his ever frowning friend.

"What are you doing here today, Italy?"

"Ve! I've come to play Germany!"

"Nein, you can't come in right now."

"Why?"

Normally Germany would welcome him inside no matter what time and day he visited. Even if Germany would not accept Prussia would always invite him inside.

"Just…Just not today…Bruder is not feeling well…"

"Is he sick?"

"Nein…"

"Then what's wrong?"

Germany seemed to realize that North Italy would not leave him alone. He sighed and let the Italian inside. Of course he made his friend promise to him first to keep quiet.

"Bruder…he always locked himself in his room whenever this day comes around. I don't know the reason why and the others don't want to tell me the answer. I…just let him be, from what I learned he will return back to his old self tomorrow."

While Germany continued explaining North Italy came to a realization that left his eyes open wide. He had been selfish…of course he was not the only affected for the death of Holy Roman Empire.

North Italy just received the news.

Prussia watched the death of his brother before his very own eyes.

With a stealth that could be comparable to England during his spy missions, North Italy silently made his way towards Prussia's room.

North Italy knocked once, then twice, then he repeatedly did the action until the person inside the room was irked enough to answer him.

"What the hell, West! You know…oh…Ita-cakes, what are you doing here?"

With no words of approval North Italy went inside Prussia's room.

"Wait, wait! Ita-cakes! You can't suddenly enter the room of the awesome me!"

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop pretending!"

Prussia jumped in surprise. Ita-cakes never raised his voice in anger! Actually, he never saw Veneziano angry! He thought the happy Italian was not capable of such emotion.

"W-what do you mean, Ita-cakes?"

"When?"

"When what?"

"When was the last time you cried? From what I can see you're holding back your tears now." North Italy looked around the room. On the bed he saw an open book. Looking closely he realized that it was the Fairy tale book written by the Grimm Brothers. Why did Prussia have a copy of it? He picked it up, the pages was old. Like, really old. Reading the words it was a surprised that the book was the very first edition before it was rewritten!

"Why do you have this book? How did this survive all this years?" Talk about losing focus on the matter at hand. Well, that was in North Italy's case. Prussia just looked sadly on the book.

"I bought it a long, long time ago. I attempted to read it to Holy Rome but the scenes were too erotic that I threw that book outside the window that time in haste of changing the subject. Kesesese, my brother was such a pure child…" Prussia sighed and got the book off North Italy's hands. He placed it on his bedside table so gently it was like he was cradling a baby, "I asked England a few favors to preserve the book…you know? For memories sake."

Silence engulfed them.

"Did…did you really saw Holy Rome's death?"

"Kesesese, he was hiding in my place after his defeat. I was the only witness."

"Oh…"

The suffocating silence returned.

"Did you cry?"

"Nein."

"Why?"

"I was not allowed, I had an Empire to defend that time."

That was…a much sadder tale compared to Veneziano. He was a crybaby so he always cried whenever he felt. He forgot that Prussia was raised in an environment were tears could never save him.

Until now Prussia never shed tears for this day.

"You can cry now, you know?"

"W-what?"

"You can cry. It's natural. You don't need to act strong anymore."

North Italy engulfed Prussia in a hug.

Maybe Prussia was just stunned, or maybe in that moment he really accepted the truth. He didn't cry though, he first muttered to North Italy, "Can…can you hold me until I'm awesome again?"

"Ve~ of course!"

Kneeling on the floor, with North Italy embracing him with a comforting warmth, Prussia finally released the tears.

He cried like a child he had never a chance to be.

All the tears that should have shed in the past were now like a broken dam.

* * *

 **GDS:** What do you think? Requests are accepted, you can requests a pairing along with a scene if you want! PrusAme on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Monster (PrusAme)

**GDS:** Hi! Thank you for the people who reviewed and like this story! Here is for the people who requested PrusAme. The PruCan will be on the next chapter!

 **Warnings: Language, OOCness, AU, um…and grammatical errors! (first language is not English but I tried to keep the errors in minimum) and ah…feels?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Monster (PrusAme)**

There was something hypnotic when one started gazing upon the stars. It feels like you could get lost just staring at them.

This was one of the reasons why he was obsessed about outer space. The stara intrigued him ever since.

But now, he just wanted to seek solace. Here he was, lying on his back on the hotel's rooftop just staring up onto the night sky. Silently having a self-reflection from everything he had done.

"Kesesese, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the party right now?"

Trust Prussia to be the first person that would find him. He never really understood how the albino knew where to find him. From when he was under the care of Prussia until now, the former nation never failed in finding him.

"Hey~ earth to America? Why are you acting less awesome tonight?"

And it was true, he was not acting like himself...but maybe...just for tonight he could let go of the past.

Just, maybe…

"Nothing, just chilling out here dude."

As if that was going to happen, especially if he was around Prussia.

"Hm? Do you want to share to the awesome me what you are thinking?"

Yeah...America wanted to tell him something. Everything.

About the reason why he was not really a hero. That he could not really save the people really important to him. How he could only inflict pain to the ones close to him.

"Nah, I'm just comfortably laying here, dude."

"Well, if you say so."

He was not really a hero.

"Hey! The stars are awesome tonight! No wonder you're here looking up!"

He had hurt England.

"Scoot over, America. I'm going to lie beside you."

He had hurt his brother, Canada.

"No way dude! Find your own space!"

And he had hurt the one he loves the most.

"Move!"

"Gah! No kicking dude! Alright, alright, I'll move!"

He didn't do anything to save the one he loves the most. The only person that his heart still yearns until now.

"Now this is awesome! Hey! Is that the Orion's belt?"

America loves Prussia with all his heart. He still does until now.

"Yeah! And if you look there then you can find the Capricorn!"

"Wow, you're right!"

But America knew Prussia could never love a monster like him. A monster who had let him suffer until now.

...if only America knew that Prussia still love him also after all this time.

That was the reason why Prussia would always find America.

* * *

 **GDS:** I'm sorry that this is short! Also you can request for scenes also for your requested pairings. I'm afraid once I start doing the hurt/comfort stuff it might go in a straight line (-_-'')


	4. Chapter 4: Twisted (PruCan)

**GDS:** I was attempting fluff, but this came out! Mind, what are you doing?! Oh, and just to be safe since I forgot to tell this earlier, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA thanks!

Also, visit CodeAndSand's tumblr if you want! ( codeandsandshenanigans . tumblr . com )

 **Warnings: AU, Gore, Grammatical errors (though I tried to keep it in minimum).**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Twisted (PruCan)**

It was said that you should be more careful with the shy ones. You don't know what goes in their minds. But Gilbert thought this type of stuff only happened in novels and movies so he never really bothered to remember it.

In fact, he had a best friend named Matthew Williams. He was sweet, kind, shy, smart, and had a good sense of humor. Gilbert could never really understand why people always forget his awesome Canadian friend.

The two of them have been friends for two years now. It was in their third year of college that things went wrong.

For the first semester there were three incidents that Gilbert found weird. First, the group that kept harassing Gilbert for his physical appearance was found dead in the middle of the forest. The police's speculation was that they might have been attacked by a bear. Second, the professor that embarrassed him in the middle of the class suddenly filed a resignation letter. Third, his childhood friend Elizabeta was found dead in the alley near the park where he confessed his love to her one year ago but was rejected, although they still stayed friends in the end before she died.

He thought the misfortune that surrounded him, albeit indirectly, was over after the death of his Hungarian friend. Then Roderich came during summer vacation.

Gilbert introduced Roderich to his Canadian best friend. Matthew greeted Roderich with a smile and a warm hug. He thought everything was going to be normal again in his life.

Then Roderich asked him if he could start all over again.

The two of them were a couple when they were still in high school before Roderich asked for a breakup. He said Gilbert had nothing to do with it. It was just that Roderich needed some time to assess his mind.

Now that Roderich was asking for a new start he didn't know what to do. So he did what he always does whenever he had a problem he could solve. He went to Matthew and asked for advice.

He didn't find it weird that Matthew kept asking him about his life history with Roderich. In fact he answered all of them truthfully. Up to the part where he said how his heart was broken because Roderich was his first love.

Two weeks later, Roderich was found in an abandoned factory with his heart taken out and smashed in a bloody mess.

Gilbert was traumatized when he saw the corpse of his first love. He was so shaken that Ludwig, his little brother, decided that they should go back to their hometown and stay there until the case went cold.

Matthew was horrified when he received the news of Gilbert moving away. He cried and begged Gilbert to not go, to not leave him alone. But Gilbert just apologized to him and promised that he would still be in touch. He would message Matthew everyday and make video calls if time would allow them.

On the day that that they were supposed to leave Gilbert said to Ludwig that he was going to visit Matthew one last time. His little brother told him not to take long because they had a flight to catch on.

Matthew greeted him with a sad smile and welcomed him inside. He realized the truth too late after he drank the beer offered to him.

"I don't like long distance relationships." It was the last thing Gilbert heard before his life turned hell.

It would be a few years later before Gilbert was finally saved. By then he was already broken. And all the reason was he became the receiver of Matthew's twisted love.

* * *

 **GDS:** Sorry if it's short! Again, I'm accepting requests! Oh, and if you want you can visit Code and gdsertsand's tumblr account ( codeandsandshenanigans . tumblr . com ) Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Cuddle (PruBela)

**GDS:** I finally overcome my writer's block for this! I now present to you PruBela! I do not own Hetalia!

 **Warnings: OOCness, inaccurate history (a bit), grammatical errors (I tried to keep it in minimum!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Cuddle (PruBela)**

Belarus noticed it before but she never acknowledged it. At first she was angry that her beloved brother was spending more time with Prussia ever since the albino became a territory for the Soviet forces. But then her feelings of irritation started to change the longer Prussia stayed with them.

She was caught up on how Prussia (he did not want the name GDR or East Germany) stood up against Russia. Of course she could see that he was also afraid against her beloved brother but unlike the Baltics, he didn't back down without a fight.

Russia liked Prussia because of his attitude. This was a fact that Belarus knew. So whenever she was stalking her beloved brother it was like killing two birds with one stone because Prussia was there also to accompany Russia (against his will though).

One time when Russia ran away from her again she didn't give chase. For some reason her heart was not beating that rapidly anymore whenever she saw her Big Brother. The chased was just like a routine for her now. That was the first time Prussia talked to her without fear in his eyes. In fact, she never saw Prussia looked at her with fear, wariness yes, but never fear.

"Hey, why do you keep asking Russia to marry you?"

"Because I love him, obviously."

Prussia raised an eyebrow at this, "You love him as a lover or as a brother?" then, for some reason Belarus did not understand she let him touched her hair, "Shame though, you're really pretty. Wow! Your hair is really soft! Just like snow!"

She blush, she just knew that she did blush. It was the first time someone complimented her with such innocence. The way Prussia said it was just like how an honest child would state his opinion. Sure, Lithuania always showered her with compliments but the way he delivered it was something that never appealed to Belarus. No, Prussia was the first person that made her feel like a lady worthy of flattering remarks.

She tried to hide her disappointment when the wall had finally fallen. She tried to hide her jealousy when she saw how Prussia's face lit up with such happiness when he saw his little brother. She tried to hide the feelings that she finally realized but afraid to acknowledged. She just hid them all inside her icy heart. She vowed that such flame would never be set aflame again. Such flame only belonged for her beloved big brother.

But why did whenever she chased Russia asking for marriage she felt that her heart was just being engulfed with frightening blizzard?

* * *

She finally accepted this new feeling during a certain world meeting. Belarus knew that Prussia was not a country anymore; this means that she never had a chance to see him again in meetings.

Especially now that Germany was being an overprotective brother for Prussia.

Once she eavesdropped in a conversation between Germany and Austria

"So far I can prevent Bruder in joining the world meetings. But I don't think I can restrain him much longer."

"This is a problem…I don't see anything erong in letting him to attend, if only for a brief time, but the trouble is…"

"Ja, I think my Bruder suffered Stockholm syndrome while he was behind the wall…"

"You're right, that is the only explanation why he wanted to go back to Russia."

She felt her heart was broken into tiny pieces, another unrequited love for her. She went out of the building undetected. At first she was just walking calmly, and then her speed started to increase, the next thing she knew was she was running as far away as she could. The droplets coming from her eyes were new for her.

Ah…she was crying. She was hurt so bad enough for her to shed tears.

How could she experience such irony? Ukraine once told her that true love was something where you could feel happiness when it's there and unbearable pain when it's gone.

Her true love all along was for someone she didn't want to face back in the past. Now she wished she did something back then.

Stopping under a willow tree, she finally collapsed. She just sat there sobbing like a child. It was like the tree had some inkling of sympathy for her and covered her away from the outside world using its leaves and branches. Belarus didn't know how much time passed but she did feel a presence behind her.

"Belarus? What are you doing here all alone? Shouldn't you be with Russia right now?"

Fate was a real bitch. Prussia was the last person she wanted to see right now. So, typical Belarus, she didn't answer but threw a knife behind her. It hit just between Prussia's feet.

"Hey! Careful with that knife of yours will you!"

She just burrowed her head in her arms and knees. She just wanted to be alone right now. But it was like Prussia would not allow her such peace for he sat beside her. He started petting her hair and hummed a song she never heard before but enough to calm her nerves.

Maybe because she was tired or maybe she was just lulled by Prussia's humming but whatever the reason was her tongue became loose and asked the questions caged inside her heart.

"Do you lover Big Brother Russia?"

The answer was instantaneous.

"What?! What made you think that?!"

Then she told him what she heard from Germany's and Austria's conversation.

"Those…bastards…" Prussia gritted his teeth together but sighed in defeat, "It's not like that you know."

"So, why do you want to back?"

"My heart…my heart is in Kaliningrad now. I need to be near my people, it means I need to go back to Russia."

So in the end, Russia still held Prussia's heart.

"But, let's just clear some things shall we?"

Belarus would never admit that she was caught in surprise, no; she would never admit it as long as she was living. Prussia started cuddling her. Her back was pressed on Prussia's chest. She had no means of escaped for Prussia engulfed her in an embrace. Warmth suddenly spread inside her heart from such action.

"I want to regain my strength again. I may not be a country anymore but I still want to regain some strength."

"Why?"

"So I can protect you somehow." She felt him burrowing his face on her hair, "I don't know about you but for me…I think I have fallen in love with you. You're my snow angel."

Belarus was silenced in shock. Was this what love supposed to be? Was this comfortable pressure and heat inside her heart the feeling of true love? For a few minutes she didn't move, but then she took hold of Prussia's arms around her.

"I hope you know what you are doing because I will never let you go."

And Prussia just laughed.

"Of course! I'm awesome you know!"

She gave him one of her rare smiles for this.

Cuddling under a willow tree was not bad at all. In fact, it was really romantic.


	6. Chapter 6: Switch (PruAus)

**Chapter 6: Switch (PruAus)**

They called him a fool a thousand times already.

They said he was a fool for denying the offers of big shot companies who wanted to hire him for his services. He simply chose to serve on the local hospital of his childhood town. They said he was a fool for turning down the love of a certain Hungarian woman with a rich background. They called him a fool for burying his musical talent under the pretense of studying and work.

Roderich Edelstein didn't mind being a fool in their eyes though, not one bit at all.

Yes, indeed, it's been a long time since he played the piano, which was collecting dust somewhere in his house. Roderich made his decision when he told himself that he needed to be a psychiatrist. Now that he had the right to practice his knowledge he didn't glance to even one of the letters sent to him. No, he had only one place in mind to offer his services. He had returned back from where he came from.

As for the love confession, Roderich never had any romantic feelings towards Elizaveta. For him, she was just a friend. A great friend. His heart already belonged to someone else. One of the things he was still regretting was the fact that he hadn't done anything.

"Good morning, Dr. Edelstein." One of the nurses greeted him as he entered the hospital.

A mental hospital was not really an ideal place for a reunion but this was where Roderich could find the long lost love of his life. It had been a few months when he managed to be the doctor of the patient in room 305.

"Good morning." Roderich answered back and the nurse immediately handed to him a clip board with the list of today's objectives.

"The patient in room 305 refuses to eat his breakfast again, Dr. Edelstein."

"…why?"

"He said he won't eat until we send him back home. Also, he was insisting that he want to see his little brother." There was a hint of sympathy behind the nurse's eyes.

Home. Funny how ironical that sounded in Roderich's ears.

"I'll talk to him, force feeding the patient is never a good impression."

Gilbert Beilschmidt was the name of the patient inside room 305. He was admitted for having Dissociative Identity Disorder and delusions.

Another one of Roderich's regrets was that why he didn't notice anything the signs back then. Everything he always did was too late. It was too late when Roderich received the news that Gilbert's parents were abusive to him and to his little brother, Ludwig. It was too late when helped arrived for the Beilschmidt siblings. Both Gilbert and Ludwig were beaten enough that the younger one died before his brother's eyes. When the little blond was no longer moving was the time the police arrived and captured the people responsible for the hurts.

By that time too, Gilbert's mind already collapsed. The self proclaimed 'awesome' was no more. That was the diagnosis said.

Roderich entered the room 305 and was not surprised to be greeted by a glare from the person sitting on the bed.

"Good morning to you too, Gilbert." Roderich adjusted his glasses to have a better position.

"Tch. How many times will I tell you that my name is 'Prussia' not this human name you keep insisting on calling me? Damn, I can't believe that a time will come where the awesome me would rather have the young master's company. At least Austria calls me by my name. Unlike you, who not only looked like Austria but also acted like him sometimes."

Roderich sighed. He would never understand what kind of fantasy was woven inside Gilbert's mind. From the information he had gathered so far, in Gilbert's perspective everyone he knew was some kind of personified countries. Even people he hadn't meet.

For example, Gilbert believed that he was the nation of Prussia and Roderich was Austria. What made the matter worst, was that Gilbert still believed that Ludwig was still alive. That his little brother was already a full grown man and not some eight year old kid and that Ludwig's name was Germany.

"I'm afraid once more again. Now, the nurse told me that you refused to eat breakfast. You know, you can't skip meals right?"

"Ha! I can survive without eating for a week! I've been through much worse in my life and not eating is just easy as breathing air!"

Roderich didn't know if Gilbert's delusions were speaking right now or if it was the truth. He would not be surprised if it was the latter though. The mind was such a curious place.

"Now I can't allow that to happen, can I? Either you eat or I will force you. And I know you don't want to be treated as a child." Roderich raised an eyebrow and he knew that he had already won the case before him from the way Gilbert scowled but still weighing his options. Despite not knowing the lines between reality and fantasy, Roderich's ways to convince Gilbert in doing something was still working towards the albino patient.

"Fine! Only because I am so awesome you can't let me starve to death!"

A dangerous glint passed Roderich's eyes and he whispered, "I've never planned to allow you to die in the first place."

The day would end with no progress just like any day since Gilbert was admitted in the hospital. Roderich could still not make the love of his life remember the reality. That his name was Gilbert Beilschmidt and not 'Prussia', not a country that did not exist anymore. Why did Gilbert chose a country like 'Prussia' to represent in his fantasy? Did that mean that Gilbert thought it was better if he had not existed at all?

Whenever the night had fallen, Roderich would check up on Gilbert and watched him sleep.

"Why did I never say the most important words to you?" Roderich kneeled beside the sleeping patient and caressed his face, "Gilbert, my love, please…come back to me…I…I love you." And just like any night, Roderich would silently cry beside the one that he loved the most.

* * *

In another place, in another world, a piano could be heard.

Playing such a beautiful yet sorrowful tone was none other than Austria himself. Once he finished his latest original piece he looked at his sole audience. Someone who was physically there but mentally not.

"What can you say about the music?"

Austria knew that he would never receive an answer. His companion simply stared into nothingness.

"Is it still not enough, Prussia?"

What happened during the time behind the wall that the strong personification of Prussia was rendered into someone like this?

Prussia didn't move from the couch where he was sitting. The light blue blanket loosely covered his whole body, from head to toe that his face was the only place clearly seen. His eyes remain glassy, as if he had no soul left inside his body.

Austria stood up and kneeled in front of the motionless body. He took Prussia's hands and kissed each fingers one by one.

"Prussia, my love, please come back to me…"

No one would know that Gilbert Beilschmidt was already dead. No one would really know that Prussia was still alive and responsive. All because some higher power was bored enough to play with their lives.


	7. Chapter 7: Painting (RusPru)

**WARNINGS: KEEP AN OPEN MIND. OOCness. Grammatical errors (in minimum). Inaccurate history.**

 **A/N:** By now I hope you have read the warnings because I don't know how I will emphasize it more. I read a lot of complaints from other authors on how FF (I'm not sure on the other sites) became more toxic as time progress. The writers are not happy anymore from what they are doing. Reviewers are more like demanders and complainers now. Most readers always left writers in the 'seen zone'. There are many more reasons out there. I mean, come on, we do know that fanfiction writers are not paid from what they are doing (as far as I know). We are not paid from what we are doing. We do this because we enjoy writing and we want it to share to other people. So basically, we consider reviews, favorites, follows, kudos as the payment from our hard work. We write stories because it is fun for us. Don't take that fun away from us. Now, I do admit I'm not well known in history so there will surely be a LOT of inaccuracies in here.

Well, I'm done ranting! Here is a RusPru chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Painting (RusPru)**

Making a report from his own chosen art museum to visit was one of the assignments Ivan Braginski needed to finish before the deadline was over. He didn't want to go that far from where he was living but he also knew that there would be a lot of his classmates at the nearest museum because it was a predictable choice. So all he could do was to search for other museums that were not that too far but not too near also from where the university could be found. After some time he did managed to find one.

Kirkland's Art Museum.

Well, an obvious name made things easier for him. Though, a typical owner to name the place on their name.

So, Saturday morning, Ivan found himself browsing upon paintings and sculptures on displayed. Most of the artifacts were European ones, something that Ivan was well accustomed too. But his specialty resides from the masterpieces that could be found in Russia and Prussia.

That was why his eyes immediately caught on the painting almost hidden on the corners of the second floor. It was a simple portrait of a young Prussian priest…no it was a Teutonic priest uniform to be précised. It was not the painting itself that attracted Ivan's attention but rather the main objective of the painting. The young priest was perched on one of the branches, possibly an oak tree, and he was happily looking down on whoever was painting him that time. Judging from the color combinations, Ivan would safely guess that the season of when it was created was summer. Ivan wondered how an albino priest managed to stay happy considering the circumstances of the century when the painting was made. He was sure that being an albino was not easily accepted during the Teutonic days.

He was busily admiring the work that he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ivan simply shifted his gaze towards the source of the voice to show that he now acknowledged the presence beside him.

"I must agree, the emotions were really captured in this one."

"Oh?" Ivan noticed that the man who was now talking to him was rather small in height compared to him. Judging from the accent, the man was probably from a British origin. He also had the bushiest eyebrow Ivan had ever seen. "Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure to meet you." Arthur offered his hand for a handshake as a normal custom.

"Ivan Braginski." They shook hands for a moment before looking at the painting again, "So, you're the owner of this place, da?"

"A Russian art student, my, this is such a rare chance."

"How did you—"

"It's not that hard to realize you know? I can see you taking notes about everything, from the museums history, owners, and the masterpieces inside. Also, you have the eye for these remnants of the past."

Okay…that was not creepy at all. Ivan was used for other people finding his presence unnerving. Being openly read by a stranger? Now that was a definition of creepy in Ivan's book.

"You should learn to conceal your accent more also." Arthur slightly teased, "Now, to answer your question. Yes, I am the owner of this place."

Ivan simply nodded and they both lapsed in a minute of silence before Arthur broke it again.

"You know, this painting had a tragic story behind."

"Because he was an albino priest?"

"Hm…" Arthur hummed in contemplation, "Well, it was one of the factors, yes. But the main tragic story was that a Teutonic priest and a Russian painter met each other when the both of them were waiting for the rain to stop. The priest was a friendly man and the Russian was an awkward painter. They both became good friends. But as time passed, the well planted friendship started to blossom a tragic flower of love."

" _What did you do to me?!"_

" _W-what? I-I don't know what you are talking about!"_

" _Y-You…I can't believe this! My appearance is already cursed so I thought devoting myself to God will save my soul. But now…just what kind of curse you have put me in?!"_

" _I didn't do anything to you!"_

" _A priest falling in love to another human is blasphemous. Even more so to another man! What kind of spell did you cast on me?"_

"… _that's not a curse, Gilbert. It's called…you said it yourself…love."_

"Young man, are you still with me?"

Ivan realized that he had doze off. He took hold of his head and stumble backwards for a few steps. Arthur helped him to stand up straight again.

"My, I think you're already tired. Why don't you call it a day, hm? Don't worry, this museum will be open tomorrow so you can continue your work."

"A-ah, maybe you are right. I shall leave now."

Arthur bid him a farewell and walked him towards the exit. With words of 'take care' passing in his ears, Ivan finally walked to the nearest bus stop to return home.

Just his luck to turn worse, when he was already waiting for the bus a heavy rain started pouring down. He forgot his umbrella. Why didn't he listened to his older sister in bringing an umbrella just in case?

Because the weather forecast promised it would not rain. A lot of people could make mistakes, especially to something as unpredictable as the weather.

"Sheisse!" Ivan heard the curse before he saw the man rushing on the only shelter that was closed by. Which, as it turned out, was the bus stop where Ivan was waiting also for the rain to stop and for the bus to arrive.

He shifted his gaze to his new companion (he was running to a lot of strangers today) and was shocked of the appearance of the man before him. He suddenly remembered the painting of the albino Teutonic priest.

The albino shook his head for a bit in an attempt to dry his hair. That was when he noticed staring at him.

"Hello there! I'm sorry if my awesomeness surprised you!"

Well, this guy was rude…and Ivan was not that much of talking in situations like this. The museum owner was one thing. This stranger who resembled the painting? Nope, this one was what you could dubbed as perfect awkwardness.

"Whew! I didn't expect to suddenly rain!" the albino continued talking, "Hey! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way! I'm a History student. "

"You are awfully comfortable in telling your full name to a total stranger." Ivan raised an eyebrow as he said this.

"Nah, I don't really give my name here and there, you know?"

"So? What do you say about your introduction just now?"

"Kesese, I don't know. I just feel that I really should tell you my name or else I might regret it."

Ivan stared for a while longer at the weird man, Gilbert as what he had said, before deciding that it was fair (not to mention it feels right) to give his name also.

"Ivan Braginski. Art student."

" _Go."_

" _What do you mean? I'm not leaving without you!"_

" _Go! This village has been looking for a reason to kill me. Now that they have discovered I have fallen in love with you they will surely execute me. They will surely kill you also."_

" _Then escape with me!"_

" _I can't, someone needs to stay in order to buy sometime."_

" _We can escape together!"_

 _A hand lovingly caressed the tear stained cheeks of the Russian man who was now riding the one and only beloved horse of the Teutonic priest._

" _I hope someday, in a time where our love is accepted, in a time where I am not bound to duties like this, we have the chance to meet again. For now, I'm lucky that my heart beat for such a caring person like you." A kissed was pressed on the Russian lips. Before he knew it, he was riding away from the village, away from the only person he had learned to love._

"You know, I think the rain will stop any minute now and it's not that late yet. Want to grab some coffee with the awesome me?"

"You really need to tone down that ego of yours. It's annoying."

"Kesese, so they say. So they say."


	8. Chapter 8:Chasing Lovept1(CountriesxPru)

**A/N** : Just an idea that made an appearance. I didn't put 'world' because not all of the countries in canon will be here.

 **Warnings: OOCness, grammatical errors (in minimum as much as possible)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Chasing Love Pt. 1 (Countries x Prussia)**

It was just a passing comment that Poland made. Okay, it would be accepted if it was really just a passing comment. But no, he didn't finish his sentence at that. He just needed to add his own opinion and now everyone were in chaos.

What did Poland said?

 _"Prussia is, like, not a real country now, isn't he?"_

At first the rest of the people inside the meeting room thought that Poland was just passing another insult to the fallen nation as payback from what happened in the past. Even though said fallen nation was not present in the meeting room.

 _"Poland, don't pick a fight now..." Lithuania chastised his friend._

 _"What? Like, I am not finished speaking yet, Liet. I mean, if Prussia does not represent any nation now doesn't this mean he is not bound to any political laws? He is not ordered anymore to conquer and betray other countries, right?"_

 _"Bloody hell, just what do you want to say, Poland? Yes, Prussia is not a country anymore. Yes, he is not bound to anything related to politics. So what?"_

 _"Nothing! So, like, I can now totally ask him on a date without fearing of being conquered! I must admit, Prussia was really cute when he was still under my command."_

At first silence enveloped the room. Then, all hell broke loose.

"Hey, dude! What are you talking about? You like Prussia?!"

"Hmph! What's wrong with it? If it was up to me back then I would, like, totally keep him with me."

"You can't do that!" At this point America seemed torn between being horrified or angered.

"What do you mean by that, America?" England was also showing rage and...was it jealousy on his face? "Why are you so against Poland's idea? And you," he pointed at the other nation that started all this, "what makes you think that Prussia will say 'yes' to you?"

"Don't play dumb, England. I know you love Prussia also when you, like, were still in your empire days."

"Ohonhonhon, then I am afraid Big Brother France can't let you poor souls depraved for love do whatever you want to our precious Prussia, right? Spain?"

"Si! Hands off to our cute albino friend. He is, after all, the youngest among us BTT. So we will not let anyone of you taint his poor innocent mind!" Spain said happily but his eyes said another whole story of promised pain.

"I find it hard to believe that Prussia is still innocent about this though. I mean, he is friend with France of all people." Denmark butted in the conversation even though he was not participating in gaining a certain albino's heart.

"Now, Big Brother France knows his limit too, you know? Prussia was Teutonic Knights before. That means he was, still is, sworn to a life of celibacy."

Everyone pondered at the information that France revealed just now.

"Ve~ so this means that Prussia is still a virgin?"

Italy should not have solidified what was running in the minds of the people who were plotting their next move to have the affection of a certain Prussian.

"I hope you idiots didn't forget that I am still here."

Chills ran down their spines when they heard Germany's voice became unusually cold.

"Kolkolkol, me too, da. I want Prussia to become one with Russia."

"Hell no! I will not let Prussia to be yours again, you damn commie!"

"Eh? But it was your fault that the cold war happened in the first place."

"What did you say?! Do you want another war?!"

A loud bang echoed in the room. When they looked for the source of sudden noise they saw Switzerland holding his gun in the air and Germany beside him. For a neutral country they didn't expect Switzerland to interfere at what was happening right now.

"Now that I have everyone's attention." Germany looked as menacing as he could, "What makes all of you think that I will let you have your way to my brother? Prussia's _my brother_ so he is _mine and mine alone._ "

It was just a passing comment from Poland. A passing comment that sparked a lot of countries' competitive side. None of them wanted to be defeated in the game of love.

Despite not vocally participating in the unofficial competition, Austria and Hungary started to think also of their own plans separately.

None of them noticed that two countries already left the meeting in the middle of the said chaos and now was searching for Prussia. It was not that hard also since the meeting was being held in Berlin.

Participants in the game 'Get Prussia to be my Love Forever, I am serious don't mess with me' were: Poland, England, America, Russia, Lithuania (subtlety), Germany, France and Spain (teamwork), Belarus (unknown to all of them), Hungary, Austria, Japan (subtlety also), South Italy and Canada (unknown also by the rest of the participants).

If someone would say to Prussia that 14 countries would be fighting for his affection then he would just laughed it off and say that such thing was impossible to happen.

The meeting was adjourned with all the participants living in battle mode. The rest just shrugged and thought that they didn't want to be involved to whatever would happen on their strange quest. Everyone left except for Italy who was left pondering.

"Ve…I wonder if I should interfere…" he looked at the ceiling before deciding that he would just watched what would happen in the end.

* * *

"This is bad." Italy Romano said for the twentieth time as he broke all the traffic rules just to get in the house of the potato bastard in order to get their albino friend, "I can't believe those bastards think that they can seduce Prussia just like that?!"

"Yeah, well, I know for a long time now that America likes Prussia but I never expected England and France to be the same too." Canada said his voice unusually louder than his normal whispering and he was not even dizzy by the way Romano swerved left and right. "I mean, we've known Prussia longer than they do. Not as a country but as a person."

"That's right Maple bastard. If anyone deserves to date Prussia then that will be us."

"Hmm…I don't know. At times like this I am not willing to share."

Romano gave Canada a sideway glance and smirked, "May the best man win, bastard?"

"May the best man win." The other agreed with a mischievous smile.

Their conversation stopped for a minute and then,

"Though I think they are selfish for showing their love to Prussia when he was no longer a country."

"That is why all of them are a bunch of idiotic bastards."

* * *

Meanwhile Prussia was happily drinking some beer and playing video games while Gilbird slept on his hair. He was almost on the boss level when his phone suddenly rang. Not the house phone but his personal phone. That's weird; shouldn't Spain and France, Romano and Canada, as well as Germany be still in the meeting? Those five were the only people that called him on his personal phone.

"Hello?" Prussia asked uncertainly because he did not recognized the number.

"Prussia! Like, where are you now?" no one could mistake who was the person on the other side of the line. He was also surprised that Poland knew his number in the first place!

"Poland?! How did you know my number?" Germany never gave his number, Prussia's, to anyone. His little brother always gave the number of the house phone or Germany's own phone. In fact, Prussia only gave his number to select people!

"Minor details! Hey do you want to hang out? The meeting is already over. I will treat you for some beer if you want!" Poland was too giddy for Prussia's liking. And when did Poland wanted to hang out with him in the first place? Last time the albino checked the crossdresser hated his guts with a burning passion.

"Er…why do you suddenly want to hang out with me? Don't you hate me?"

"Like I said before, minor details and those things are all in the past! Like, let's start a new page and get to know each other!"

"Did you drink something?"

"Nothing! I just, like, want to hang out with you! So, what do you say?"

"Um…" he was not used to people wanting to spend their time with him except his close friends and his own brother, "I'll…think about it!"

"Great! Save my number and call me where and when you want to meet!" and the conversation ended there.

Prussia sighed. He hoped that was the only weird message he would get.

He should not have spoken too early. For when he was about to resume the game his phone rang again.

"Prussia?" what the hell? Now it's Lithuania? "Um…do you want to go out somewhere with me? I mean, the meeting in Berlin will last for a few days and…I want to tour the place with someone who knew every corner of the city."

At least this was one was not as weird as Poland's call.

"Kesese, why do you want to see Berlin that much? Well, aside from that, I say that you made the right choice of choosing the awesome me to give you an awesome tour!"

"That's a relief. So, when are you available?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't know really. I'll just call you back or send you a message."

"That would be great, I guess."

And that was not the last call that Prussia received.

"Prussia~ I—" he didn't even think twice in rejecting the call. What did Russia want to him again this time?!

"Yo, Prussia, dude! Want to visit my place sometime?" –America

"Prussia, I have some new recipe for a dessert and thought if you want to try it. Just to make things clear! I want someone to taste test my new cake, not that I want to spend time with you." –England (despite his bad cooking some of his cakes do taste awesome)

"Prussia! France and I thought that we should have a sleepover at my place once the world meeting is over! We will give you a ride so start packing!" –Spain.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I need some help on my music sheets. I know that despite your reputation in war you also have talent in music." –Austria (the fact that he had admitted Prussia's prowess in music sent chills down on the albino's spine.)

"Hey, Prussia! It's been a long time since we've last hunted together! Want to relieve our childhood moments?" –Hungary (actually, it's been hundreds of years since they last hunted together!)

"Prussia, Romano and I are on our way to your house. Let's go out somewhere, is that okay?" Finally someone who didn't gave Prussia weird call.

"Yes! Just come in whenever you arrived!" Prussia agreed eagerly. It may shock some but Prussia, Romano, and Canada really liked spending time with each other. They could understand the other in some levels especially in the feeling of being invisible.

The last call was like a foreboding for a gruesome future.

"Prussia, get out of our house and hide on our secret hide out until I say that it is safe for you to come out."

"West, what the hell? What weird concoction did you ingest this time?"

Oh boy, what was happening really? And why did he feel that someone, he meant this as more than one, was watching his every move somewhere?

Unknown to him, Belarus and Japan was watching Prussia through their binoculars. They didn't see each other though because they were both on the opposite side.


	9. It Could Have Been Us(Unrequited PruHun)

**Warnings: Very Short Chapter**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: It Could Have Been Us (Unrequited PruHun)**

It could have been us, you know?

Standing in front of the altar and looking at each other so lovingly.

It could have been us, you know?

Exchanging vows, smiling like there would never be a tomorrow.

It could have been us, you know?

Exchanging rings and kisses, laughing like the world was just smiling down this happy ceremony.

It could have been us, you know?

Walking away from the church, tossing the bouquet, and people giving their best wishes for the newlyweds.

It could have been us, you know?

…but I was such a fool and let you go.

I was blinded by my own pride and cowardice. I chose the wrong person and now I am left miserable.

Why didn't I see how much you love me? Why didn't I realize that what you have offered me was the most selfless form of love a human could offer to another? Why did I toss your feelings away like they didn't matter at all?

Now you were happy with another person that was not me.

It could have been us, you know?

Just a 'could have been'.

But I lost my chanced long ago.

All I could say now was, "I'm sorry and thank you for loving me, Gilbert."

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I am receiving! It really makes me happy. Knowing your thoughts will make me ten times happier!**


	10. Chapter 10: Painting pt 2 (RusPru)

**A/N:** I liked the idea and I can't help but to post another one about it…

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Painting pt. 2 (RusPru)**

"I can't really believe it!" Gilbert shouted as he continued complaining in front of his best friend, "I mean, what did Lizzy saw to my not so awesome Austrian cousin?"

"Well, for once your cousin is not as noisy as you." Ivan answered with pure honesty.

"Ivan!" Gilbert clutched the part of his clothe that covered his chest, "How could you betray me like this?" in which the Russian only rolled his eyes in response.

It became their daily routine after the two of them meet each other one rainy day. Despites the rude attitude of Gilbert and his uncharacteristic behaviors, Ivan still found peace in his company. Which was something really confusing because Gilbert was probably one of the loudest people Ivan knew (and that was saying something because there was this certain American that Ivan really hates).

Their universities were just a station away if train will be used so every Saturday and Sundays they made an arrangement to always meet in the café that could be found in the middle. Gilbert would start talking about his week and, surprisingly, Ivan would share also what happened to him. They had fallen in a natural rhythm and for all rationality of Ivan that everything was a bizarre encounter, he would never choose to complain about such nice feeling he had in his chest whenever he saw Gilbert.

But the painting was still in his thoughts and never left him be. Also his dreams and nightmares were occurring more and more as days passed.

" _Teach me how to paint!"_

" _H-huh?!"_

" _Come on! Reading is very boring~"_

" _You're a priest! It's your job!"_

" _I know! But I don't want to be bored forever! So, teach me how to paint!"_

" _A-alright! Stop shaking me!"_

"Ivan!" and he was once again brought out of his…daydreaming for the lack of better words on his side, "Teach me how to paint!"

Déjà vu…

"And what makes you think that _you_ can paint?" Ivan raised an eyebrow at the unusual suggestion and how it was so similar from the scenes he had just witnessed behind his eyes.

"Have some faith in me! If you don't know, the awesome me was the one who taught Roddy how to read music sheets."

"Even if that was the truth painting and music are two different worlds."

"And that is where you are wrong!"

So, Sunday morning, Ivan found himself in front of the Beilschmidt's house. Gilbert was really something if he could drag Ivan anywhere he wanted to be. And his albino friend kept insisting that he wanted to show something to his friend. Of course Gilbert welcomed him with too much enthusiasm than normally needed.

"I thought you want to me to teach you how to paint?" Ivan raised an eyebrow as for the fifth time Gilbert once again diverted their discussion and offered cool beverages for the Russian. Honestly, Ivan preferred vodka than beer.

"Ah, yeah…about that…"

Gilbert scratched his head and Ivan completely picked on that it was a habit whenever the albino was really nervous about something. The Russian swears that if Gilbert just invited him so that he could have some fun then Ivan would surely choke him.

"I know this will be weird but…" Gilbert looked at Ivan with seriousness, the first time that the Russian saw such an expression on his friend's face, "The first time I met you was not the time we saw each other that rainy day. I first saw your face in a painting."

There were only a few things that could make Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. It looked like this situation would be added on that list.

"I know what you are thinking!" Gilbert pointed accusingly towards his companion, "You think I'm crazy, or…or…a stalker…or someone—"

"Me too." Ivan interjected his friend's panicked speech.

"H-huh?"

"I said," Ivan took a deep breath, "that I first saw your face in a painting too. There was this portrait of a Teutonic priest that can be found in Kirkland's Art Museum. You resembled him too much."

"Oh…"

For the first time that Ivan knew Gilbert, he saw the albino sported a very serious look…before being replaced by a mischievous grin.

"So…does this mean we are the reincarnation of those people?"

"Well, I do not want to believe so but all the evidences are presented before me. I'm assuming here that you are having dreams also that seem like a distant memory."

"Ouch…" Gilbert rubbed his shoulders a bit and he shuddered a little bit as if a few ice cubes rolled down his spine, "Yeah, for the record, watching yourself being burned alive was not a good thing _at all_."

"No one would like to be burned alive in the first place." Ivan pointed out unconsciously before what was said to him registered in his mind, "Wait…the Priest was burned _alive?_ "

"Yup! What else did you expect? Those times the people were not open minded and believes in their own rubbish myths."

So the Priest did indeed suffer a painful death.

"Hey, Ivan." Gilbert leaned forward, grin still in place, "You're much cuter when you were a stuttering mess! At least that was how the dreams showed the Russian painter!"

Ivan drenched Gilbert with his ice cold drink from that comment.


	11. Chapter 11: Fixed My Heart (PrUK)

**Chapter 11: Fixed my Heart (PrUK)**

Gilbert gazed at the city lights from the window of their hotel room. He couldn't believe that the wedding ceremony was over, damn…he could not even believe that that there was a wedding in the first place! For all the bumpy roads that he and his significant other had encountered before this promised day, for all the idiotic decisions that Gilbert made, for all the hurtful words he had uttered, he still could not believe that Arthur said yes to him when Gilbert asked the, probably, most important question in his life.

He was _so lucky._ (Although Gilbert was threatened multiple times by Arthur's brothers. Oliver's threat was the scariest of them all.)

"What's wrong, Love?" Gilbert heard the sleepy voice before he felt the loving arms enveloped him from behind. He smiled and took the hands with his own ones.

"Nothing…just thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Kesese, should you say that to your husband?" Gilbert turned around to see the face of _his husband_. The light graciously gave by the moon was so romantic when it was reflected on his lover's face and especially the eyes.

"You're my husband so honestly, I have more right than before to say that."

"Ha! Cheeky, that is why I love you so much."

"Your words, not mine."

Gilbert sat on the window sill, his back leaning at the side, Arthur followed suit and settled himself on top of his love one. Since Arthur had a smaller frame compared to Gilbert, he fitted perfectly and curled up like a cat as he was softly lulled by the soft heartbeats.

"Elizaveta was there at the wedding ceremony, you know?"

And the romantic feeling was completely shattered as Arthur got up from his position and frowned directly at Gilbert's face.

"When? Why? I didn't invite her. Did you invite her?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. One question at a time."

"Answer me, Gilbert!"

It was not secret that Arthur had a deep burning hatred towards Elizaveta. Who would not? She was the reason was a mess a few years ago. She was the reason why Arthur almost lost the love of his life. That…that _bitch_ almost ruined his life as well as Gilbert's and the people around them.

Back in the past, Arthur would gave up _everything_ just to have Gilbert looked at him with those selfless loving eyes. The same feeling that Elizaveta discarded without a care.

 _She_ destroyed Gilbert multiple times already.

 _She_ had no place in their present and future now.

Arthur would keep it at that. So hearing that _she_ was there during one of their happiest days was infuriating.

"I didn't," Gilbert finally answered when he saw the anger slowly burning up at his lover's eyes, "I didn't invite her. She was just standing outside the church, hiding behind a tree as she watched us step out. She left when people started asking us for pictures."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"…do you…do you re—" before Arthur managed to finish his sentence he was silenced by soft lips kissing him ever so carefully yet so lovingly at the same time. He melted at the pure feeling of just being _loved_.

"Arthur, my love, my only love forever and ever," Gilbert was speaking as if he was making a vow for a life time when he let go of Arthur and looked at him straight in the eyes, his hands caressed the face of his husband, "Elizaveta destroyed my heart. She crushed it to pieces, blended it into a disgusting smoothie, and she didn't even bury me with a decent funeral. But that day, when I saw her face, I knew she had regretted everything she had ever done to me. Her eyes said it enough. But…" Gilbert delivered a peaceful smile, like he finally felt relief for waking up from a long nightmare, "She was no longer the one that my heart seeks. I now realized I was a fool for chasing after her all this time. And _I am so happy_ that I never made the same mistakes as her."

"So, Arthur, I never regretted marrying you. _I am so lucky you have accepted me._ I made a lot of mistakes. _I hurt you_ multiple times but you still accepted me. What could have I asked more? She broke my heart but you…"

Gilbert enveloped _his husband_ with a hug so tight just to assure Arthur that he would never let go. Not now, not ever.

"You had fixed my heart."

* * *

 **A/N:** So…yeah, this is the part 2 of the unrequited PruHun.


	12. Chapter 12: Truth Behind Lies (SpaPru)

**A/N: This is still an AU. And I am having a marathon of 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' Also, I don't how this story happened so you might find a lot of plot holes but considering this is just a oneshot I think it's fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Truth Behind Lies (SpaPru)**

Have you heard the rumors? They said that there was this young man herald as a Priest of a certain island. The island was not charted to any map at least not on the maps known by most sailors. This island was blessed by the deities, as what the stories have said. The land was rich for everything it could offer, the lakes offer cold comfort for the throat and body, the air carried a certain sweet scent despite being surrounded by the ocean.

What about the Priest? They said that the young man who was given of such title was rumored to be loved by the nature spirits. He was the one that connects the island with the mystical blessings of beings different from man. The words passed down was that the young man had the beautiful yet pale features of the fae's, hair as white as snow, eyes shared similar color to the red moon that was believed seen during rituals. The Priest was protected by the people, by the government that exists on that rumored island.

For wherever the Priest was, the spirits would always favor the very ground he was standing on. That was how much the spirits loved the Priest. And that was also why a lot of fools, most of them were greedy fools, desperately search for that believed uncharted place to kidnap the Priest and have him serve their own Captains, Masters, Kings, or Queens.

Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo was one of the so called fools that were searching for the place, the land almost dubbed as paradise on earth. And he was the only man that managed to have the needed coordinates.

Well, maybe it was a lie that he was the 'only' man because he had stolen the information from a certain Captain Kirkland. Who knew that the man with the bushy eyebrows would come in handy with his witchcraft and other worldly things? Of course, Captain Antonio made sure to burn the enemy's ship once he had secured all the knowledge he needed for his expedition.

He was, indeed, expecting a paradise. He did not expect the opposite of it. Now, Kirkland's words echoed in his ears.

" _Beware, Carriedo, all fairy tales started as a lie. All sugar coated lies."_

This island was not a blessed one. Not with the offerings of a peaceful and bountiful life. At least, not for the desires of men that he knew of.

The trees were unknown to him and his crew as such, the fruits were not familiar to them. One idiot attempted to test it and from that they had decided not to consume anything that was found within the island. Captain Antonio did not fancy to be a mess of bloody goo.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed that the place suffered from a recent war. Maybe a month or so before they had landed. Bodies and skeletons scattered around, the fresh lakes were now poisoned by countless of corpses, and the air had the scent of death.

The farther they walked the more Captain Antonio had the suspicion they were being played at. He strained his ears to hear any noise that would indicate the presence of other beings. He heard hushed whispers and fluttering of wings. He heard the sound of someone gliding on the winds. It was too late for him to realize though that he was separated from his crew and now wondering alone.

"Okay, I'm not a fun of hide and seek so better come out before I find a way to burn this place to the ground." He looked around, trying to discern where the creatures would come out and possibly attack him.

From his left his ears caught the sound of crunching leaves. Shifting his gaze what he saw was true from the stories he had heard. The man covered by a white…wait was that a blanket? Why would a Priest beloved by its people wear such a thing? Though his beauty was real, the shackles covering his wrists and ankles were not. It was as if the man before him that seemed to share the same age to Captain Antonio was more of a prisoner recently freed than a respectable Priest.

"I take it that you are the rumored Priest of this uncharted island?" he smirked. He was actually expecting a shy nod or silence. Captain Antonio saw a lot of maidens and lads he was sheltered behind the safety of their homes so their attitude towards the outside world was either meek or obnoxious. He was betting on the former.

He should never rely on rumors so much. He did not expect the man to have a crass attitude and a sailor's mouth.

"Fuck you asshole, I'm not a Priest. The people of this land kidnapped from where I truly belong." This was accompanied by the sign of the first profanity he had said.

"What?"

"Tch, for someone who managed to find this island you are acting like an idiot." He sighed, "But then the awesome me had no choice if I want to get out of this infernal place."

"Wait, wait a moment. Aren't you the rumored Priest beloved by its own people and the nature spirits? The one whom the very ground he is standing on are blessed upon by the higher beings?"

The pale man scoffed at the Captain's questions.

"Who the hell spun those lies? Well the last two were true but the first one was not. I was _kidnapped_ , you hear me? _Kidnapped._ "

"I'm…deeply confused." He scratched the back of his head, "Okay, first things first. My name is Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo."

"Well, Captain Carriedo, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt from the Kingdom of Prussia."

From there the stories behind the lies were told. At first, Gilbert asked the Captain to take off the shackles. He said that iron was poison to his non-human friends. And then they searched for a place where they could sit as comfortably as they could.

Gilbert was one of the Princes that inherited the powers of connecting the human world to the mystical side. He said that his appearance was given by the faeries to show that they favored him among other royal children and as long as he lives their lands would continue to prosper. But there was no such thing as eternal peace. A time came that Vikings invaded their land and they were no ordinary humans for one of them had the ability to manipulate the spirits in his own will. Then, another unknown group of invaders attacked them at the same time. In the midst of chaos Gilbert was captured by the second group and kept to their own lands in order to use his ability for their own gain.

Gilbert's non-human friends were furious from the way these new people had treated him. For that, they had raised hell from the very ground. They made the people fight each other and destroy themselves. Still, Gilbert was trapped. He could not escape not unless he had someone to accompany him from getting out of his prison. His friends wanted to help him but the iron shackles were preventing them. Oh, it was Gilbert who managed to cut the chains but not the ones stuck on his wrists and ankles.

"Well," Captain Antonio stood up and patted his pants to remove the dirt on it, "I have a ship and a crew. If you want to get out of here that bad then I am your ticket right now." He offered a hand but Gilbert just stared at him for a moment.

"I have a few conditions first though." Gilbert finally spoke and looked directly at Captain Antonio's eyes, "I will not be chained or imprisoned and I will be treated as another human being. With freedom and respect."

"Freedom?"

"Yes."

Captain Antonio gave him a playful yet genuine smirk.

"Then I must say, it is a pirate's life for you."

The offered hand was taken.


	13. Chapter 13: I Am Perfectly Fine(PruMano)

**A/N: Trigger warnings about depression… I actually don't know if this is considered as depression but this is what I always feel. Or maybe I am being over dramatic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: I Am Perfectly Fine (PruMano)**

They didn't exactly know how much you care, right? They didn't know how gentle you really were. They didn't know how deep you see things through.

Sometimes I hate that that I knew these things others don't know about you. Sometimes I hate it because I was always the receiver of the real you or the other side of you because your fierce attitude was still a part of you. All your concerns and affections, they were burning and choking me but at the same time they sooth and heal the wounds I didn't know hidden inside me.

"Please, tell me if you ever need help. If you feel hurting yourself or others." You once said to me when you had helped me studying for our midterm exams.

"Oh, come on, Lovino. I'm not that stupid to start cutting. You know I hate getting hurt." I gave you a smile and I thought I already had assured you I am not planning to do anything stupid.

Because I am not. I would never carved my own skin, I would never blame others for what I am getting, because I know that whatever would happen to me it would always be all my fault. I am the one walking and making my own road. Not you and definitely not them. I am the one who was constructing my own yellow brick road.

But then you looked straight at me and said with soft confidence.

"Sometimes, you don't need to have physical wounds as proof of your hurts."

I laughed at you after you said that.

"I'm not depressed, Lovino. I'm perfectly awesome!"

I am not, really. I didn't feel sad, I am eating properly, I am taking care of myself, really! I am perfectly fine and healthy so I did not know why Lovino was always concerned about me and my mental health.

There was nothing wrong with me.

Days, weeks, two months already passed after that conversation. One day, you had me cornered in my very own room when I had invited you for a movie marathon.

You said I am leading my life like a mechanical doll. Doing the things for the just the sake of doing them because it was what supposed to be done, what was normal, but not what I really feel to accomplish.

I asked you what you mean because as far as I know I am doing fine. I studied and thank goodness got passing scores, I passed all our projects in time, I follow every orders of my parents, I am trying my best to be a respectable member of the society.

"For fuck's sake, Gilbert! Do you feel sad? Do you feel happy? Do you even feel any emotion anytime you accomplished something?!"

"Of course I do! I mean, don't you think I am happy that I finally got a passing score in our analytical chemistry? Lovino, that is something! I finally understood chemistry! Then..and then…" I didn't know what happened. I feel like someone yanked away the batteries keeping me functional so suddenly, without any warnings.

I didn't understand it.

"Even the first time we met, you already feel numb inside, didn't you?"

I didn't really understand it. Emotions always screwed up a lot of decisions. Emotions would prevent you from making logical and sound judgments. It was better not to let those seeds burrow too deep inside me.

You once told me I need help, that I need to see a doctor. But don't you see? I am perfectly fine! There was nothing wrong with me in the first place! Seeing a doctor when I know myself there was nothing wrong would be a waste of time, effort and money. My parents didn't need to spend such amount if I knew myself it would not be worth it.

You're always over thinking, maybe that was the reason you were making all this wrong assumptions.

Why won't you believe me? There was nothing wrong with me. Please believe me? Just stay here, beside me, don't leave me alone.

Please believe me.

Please don't leave me alone.

You're my only anchor in reality.

There was nothing wrong with me.

You embraced me and whispered in my ears, "You don't need physical wounds as proof of all your hurts."

I didn't understand how your mind works.

There was nothing wrong with me.

..

….

…

…I am perfectly fine.


	14. Chapter 14:Joker (BROTHERLY German Bros)

**A/N: *ahem* *ahem* this is my poor attempt at cardverse *ahem* *ahem***

 **Oh! And I keep forgetting this: I do not own Hetalia and thanks for all the support for this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Joker (BROTHERLY German Brothers)**

They were all wrong and they all made mistakes. They all should have known why there was such a title as 'Jokers' in their world. The four kingdoms had taken it for granted though. Well…in reality it was the three kingdoms who taught they have enough knowledge and believed that the 'Jokers' will be the reasons for future discords and calamities.

The sole kingdom who did not agree was outvoted and that fateful day sealed their doom.

" _So…you think us Jokers are not needed?" the head Joker said as he shoved his apprentice behind him in order to protect the child from the predatory eyes of their accusers._

" _That's right, as far as I know the role of Jokers are as entertainers and if you guys are bored you make things 'interesting'. I will not risk you guys causing wars by whispering your twisted lies in our people." The King of Spades voiced out, staring down at the two Jokers standing on trial._

 _Murmurs of agreement echoed around the room. The King of Diamonds was conflicted if he should disagree but one look from the King and Queen of Spade and Club made him shut his mouth and grit his teeth in frustration._

" _Then what you want us to do?" a single eyebrow was lifted, "You want to erase the existence of us Jokers?"_

" _Let me be clear, Gilbert," the Queen of Spades stood up, his eyes shifted from the young man behind the older Joker then back again, "We only want to strip you from your titles, we will not kill you or exile you two. Once you are not the 'Jokers' anymore the two of you can go back to your respective kingdoms where you initially belong to."_

 _Gilbert smirked at them._

" _So you are not giving us death sentence?"_

" _Of course not! We only want to get rid of the Joker title" the King of Spades answered joyfully like all of this trial was just a simple child's game._

" _Very well. If you, all of you, are sure that the 'Jokers' are not needed in the deck then I shall grant your wish."_

 _Gilbert spun around, crouched down, and looked directly at his apprentice's eyes._

" _I'm sorry, Peter. It appears I can't teach you anymore how to be awesome."_

 _He was not answered but the tears falling down the boy's face was enough to deliver his feelings towards the older one._

" _Here me, Here me all of you." Gilbert started chanting as soft red light started to flutter around the room, "I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the eternal Joker of the deck is now renouncing Peter Kirkland's position as the second Joker." Just for a moment, the clothes the young man was wearing as proof of his title was replaced by common clothes worn by the members of Kirkland Family. It was safe to assume that Peter Kirkland was not an apprentice Joker anymore._

" _I'm going to miss you, Gilbert…" it was a whispered farewell._

" _Me too, kid. Me too."_

 _He stood up and met his audiences' eyes again. Something from the way he stared towards the rest of the Royals unnerved his witnesses._

 _The King of Hearts wanted to scream, to stop the man he treat as an older brother. No one knew what would happen if Gilbert renounces his title. For Gilbert was not an ordinary human. He was not like the rest of the royals chosen by fates through the marks on their body._

" _Here me once again, all of you!" his voiced echoed like a promised curse, "I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the eternal Joker of the deck is now granting your wish. I, the Joker, will no longer be eternal."_

 _They assured the Kingdom of Hearts that no one would die in this trial. They assured the King of Hearts that his brother would come home to his palace. They told him it was just a simple trial to prevent the Jokers from causing havoc._

 _They were wrong._

 _Gilbert would not want to have a war unless it was really necessary._

 _Gilbert was always there ever since the King of Hearts was born and became the man who lead their Kingdom._

 _They were wrong_

 _Gilbert, one of the Jokers, died that fateful day._

 _His body turned to golden dust._

From there, piles and piles of misfortunes happened among the four Kingdoms. Most of these unfortunate events were centred around the Spade, Club, and Diamonds. The Hearts were spared from the greater impacts.

The first thing they had noticed was that none of the three highest Royals started to age. They were stuck in their appearance the day the Joker vanished from existence, the Jack, the Queen, and the King. The next, it was rumoured that the King of Spade and Club were starting to go insane for they keep hearing voices that were not there. Voices that full of sorrows and revenge, wanting them to tear the other kingdom apart. The voices wanted to have a war between the Spade and Club.

The Diamonds started to suffer economically, making their title as the Wealthiest kingdom a long ago history now. The playful aura around the kingdom vanished and the King himself retreated in his own chambers, not wanting to witness anymore his dying land.

The Kingdom of Hearts suffered also but the King was trained by the Joker himself and decided that he needed to be strong for his people. So any problem that would arise must have a solution. That was how he was brought up.

His Queen and Jack were a great help also making him not to lose his sanity.

The Queen of Spade asked his little brother, the former Joker apprentice, what was happening to them and why was it happening. The answer left the Queen frustrated and their other brothers kept the youngest away from Queen Arthur. They feared that the Queen would one day kill his own little brother for not having the answers Arthur wanted to hear.

" _I don't know. I'm just an apprentice. Gilbert was the one who has the knowledge about our world."_

After fifty years, fifty years of striving to maintain the deteriorating peace around them, the Kingdom of Spade and the Kingdom of Club was slowly succumbing to the whispered darkness in starting a war unwanted by most people.

For this reason, the Queen of Spade ordered a meeting for all the Queens, Jacks, the King of Hearts, and the King of Diamonds. Alfred and Ivan were exempted due to their conditions.

"Alfred became more unstable ever since his brother died…"Arthur rubbed his face as they gathered around the table.

"Same thing for Ivan, he did not take well the death of his sisters."

They now realize the harm of their acquired immortality. Something they considered more as a curse than a blessing.

"Why is this happening to us? Are we cursed by the fates?" Francis took hold of his wine glass but never attempt to drink from it.

"Did the Fates curse us for what we have done to the Joker?" the Queen of Diamonds was also in distressed because their people were suffering due to their dying lands.

"If that is the case then I blamed the Royalty of Spades for they are the one who suggested it in the first place." The Jack of Clubs scowled at no one in particular. Roderich had a weird relationship with the 'deceased' Joker. Him and Gilbert were most of the times caught fighting but there were instances that they were having fun in each other's company.

"Do not pin the blame on us, _Jack_ of Clubs." It was a low approach to emphasize the rank of Roderich but Arthur would not let another Kingdom's Jack to reprimand their actions.

Roderich appeared livid, unusual for the composed Jack, and was about to retaliate when his Queen interrupted him.

"Apologies, Queen of Spades, Roderich and I is just concerned for our King and Kingdom." But her eyes spoke a different story.

"My apologies also, Queen of Clubs, I didn't mean to cause a fight."

Silence settled around them. Each knew the questions left unsaid but no one had the answer for their problems.

"If I may have the permission to speak," the Queen of Hearts approached with care and when everybody nodded at him, he continued, "How does a Joker chosen to begin with? Are they the same as us by having a mark?" Kiku covered his mouth using the sleeves of his kimono, a habit he developed when he was curious.

"I don't think so. Peter did not have any marks when Gilbert chose him as an apprentice." Arthur shifted his gaze towards the King of Hearts, "How about Gilbert, King Ludwig? He was your older brother, right?"

"As far as I am aware, Gilbert was an immortal."

That was news for the rest.

" _ **What?"**_

"As all of us know, our marks are proofs that we are the chosen King, Queen, and Jack, right? So, not all of us were initially a part of royalty. I am just a peasant kid back then and being taken care by my older brother, Gilbert. When my mark appeared he told me that he was the _eternal Joker_ and he was the one that makes sure the rightful rulers would stay alive until their marks appeared."

"Are you telling me that when he had said _eternal Joker_ during the trial he meant it _literally?_ And he has been guarding us _before_ we received our marks? Gilbert _knew_ who would be the future rulers?"

In each question the Queen of Spades threw was another nod from the King of Hearts.

"So Gilbert-san was like a guardian of our world that keeps the balance? Because you said that Gilbert-san made it sure that we would stay alive until we were already aware of our positions."

No one uttered another word for a while. Some of them did not want to accept that their foolish decision was the reason why they were suffering in present time.

There was a reason why the Jokers were in the deck.

Every existence had their own reasons.

* * *

"Achoo!" Prussia covered his mouth using the tissue found beside his desk.

"Are you alright, Bruder?"

Ever since the two of them were reunited, Germany was concerned for the health of his older brother. No one could stop him from being paranoid for he did not know how long Prussia would stay by his side now that the albino had no land to represent anymore. Germany feared that one day would come that his brother would vanish just like the other ancients.

"I'm fine, West. Perfectly awesome." Prussia blew on the tissue and tossed it down the trash can beside his chair.

Prussia was helping his little brother to sort out the paper works. His reason was that two heads were better than one and the albino didn't like to feel a total free loader in Germany's house. His pride was at stake. Just because he was not a nation anymore did not mean that he would accept to be a lazy being. And cleaning the house was not enough distraction since Germany inherited his attitude about keeping everything clean and organized. Sometimes having two 'clean freaks' inside the same place was not helpful.

"Do you want to take a break?" Germany stared at his wrist watch and saw that it was time for lunch, "I'll cook something, what would you like?"

"Our favourite! With beer!"

"I don't think drinking while writing reports is productive at all, Bruder."

"Oh come on! Stop being a stick in the mud, West! You're not being awesome!"

Germany shook his head from the usual antics of his brother and left the room.

"Geez, no matter which world Ludwig will always be Ludwig."

Prussia, or rather Gilbert the former Joker, mused as he stared at the door where Germany was a few seconds ago.

A lot of nations questioned the continued existence of Prussia. On how he could stay alive despite having no land or people to represent anymore. Some said maybe it was because he now represented the eastern part of Germany. Some said that it might be Germany's desire that kept the albino alive while others said that it was Prussia's own will that kept him walking on earth.

The real reason was that Prussia's existence was an enigma from the start.

Ever since the Decks decided that the Jokers would not be needed, Gilbert granted their wish and left their world. As an immortal guardian he knew that the moment he was away from the Decks chaos would ensue. After all, Jokers were the ones who keep the powers each Kingdom in perfect balance. Once the Jokers were not there to maintain this so called balance then the powers, the artefact each Jack, Queen, and King have, would lost its path causing the holder to gain immortality _and_ insanity at the same time. Not pretty, Gilbert knew, but one of his duties also was to abide to the wishes of the royals especially if the four Kingdoms took their time to give him a trial.

Okay, maybe it was not his duty most of the time to grant their wishes. Sometimes he just grant them to keep things entertaining so the King of Spades was not wrong in some of his assumptions.

Did Gilbert also mention that he was as old as the artefacts of each Kingdom? Yes, he was, for he was _the eternal Joker_.

"Kesese, I miss my little brother Ludwig but I have a little brother here also." Gilbert played on his pen and start twirling it around his fingers, "Hm…decisions, decisions, should I go back or should I stay?"

His gaze shifted at the world map hanging beside the door. Germany made sure that it was an old one, a map where Prussia still existed. The new world map was hidden on Germany's desk drawers.

"I think I will stay. This world is more fun, after all!" he stood up and followed his little brother to the kitchen, "West~ I still want my beer!"

No matter which world, Germany or Ludwig, his little brother would always be his sweet little brother.

And he would always love his little brother.

"Prussia! Bruder! Let go off me! How will I cook if your arms wrapped around me?!"

"West~"


	15. Chapter 15: Familiar (DenPru)

**A/N: Short chapter is short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Familiar (DenPru)**

In Magia Academy, one of the requirements before graduation was to have a 'Familiar'. In simple words, 'Familiar' are companions that would stay with their partners forever. Similar to marriage but different at the same time. Bond between 'Master' and 'Familiar' was different for each pair but one thing would always stay as a fact: the stronger the trust between the two the stronger the bond would be.

There were multiple ways of gaining a 'Familiar'. They could be from the non-human beings that were living at the same plane as mortals, they could be creatures summoned from another world, or they could be from the masterpieces created by the 'Master' themselves. Some of the examples for the last one were paintings and sculptures given life by the creators or these things developed their own 'soul' based from what the creator was thinking and feeling when creating them.

It was already the last year for Mathias Køhler and his friends (except for Emil who was a year lower). All of them, aside from Mathias, already had their own 'Familiars'.

Lukas and Emil already had their own when they were still in elementary school. Lukas befriended a Troll living in the forest nearby their town and from there they form a bond between 'Master' and 'Familiar'. Emil sulkily accepted the Puffin that kept following him ever since he came back from their family vacation. Until now the bird stayed loyally beside Emil although 'Mr. Puffin' sometimes like to make fun of his 'Master'.

Tino and Berwald accepted the two ghost children as their 'Familiars' although it was more like they accepted the young ones as their own 'sons'. They found Peter and Elias* in a haunted hospital where Tino and Berwald conducted one of their practical exams during their third year.

It was already the last year for all of them.

Mathias still had no 'Familiar'.

If he could not have one before the date of the graduation then he would be held back for a year.

But Mathias never felt this supposed 'bond' to anyone. No matter where he goes he just could not find someone suitable for him.

That was the case until Berwald showed him some of the prototype dolls he was trying to create. The dolls were beautiful and could easily be mistaken as human.

Mathias decided that he would like to create one and pestered his friend/enemy to teach him how to make one.

Months passed, a lot of time was poured in this project of Mathias, sweat and blood (literally because he kept hitting his own hands) were proof of his hard work every night after their classes. He just let his hands and mind work on their own. He had no specific image in mind.

After six months his project was finally finished.

The doll was not like a doll at all. It was as if the appearance of the young man was sleeping and not because he had no life in the beginning. Mathias was a head taller compare to his masterpiece. Now that he had a time to relax, Mathias examined the final form of his latest project.

The doll has a pale complexion as what usually seen by porcelain ones. His hair could be comparable to the whiteness of snow Mathias usually seen during winter days. The eyes…Mathias forgot what color he had chosen for the eyes.

Mathias cradled the face of the doll with both of his hands. He did not know what compelled him to say his next words. He just did, because it felt right for him.

"Your name from now on will be Gilbert…Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Red eyes could be seen when they were opened, as if he just woken up from a long dream.

"That's an awesome name."

* * *

 ***I found Ladonia's name here: othelle. deviantart art /Hetalia-Human-Names-2ptalia-Nyotalia-included-547814627**

 **So I don't own the name.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dreamers (PrUS)

**A/N: Um…okay, my chapters gets shorter and shorter.**

 **Chapter 16: Dreamers (PrUS)**

"Yo! Gilbert, the hero is here!" Alfred bounced inside the room with a huge smile and hummed a happy song as he settled down the plastic bag and fruit basket on the bedside table.

"Man! You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday! Francis finally proposed to Artie! Ahaha! Hey! We should go together once they finally decided for the wedding date! I mean, it's natural, right? We are already engaged! But I can't believe Artie will be having a wedding before us." He grumbled the last sentence under his breath. He walked towards the window while he was talking and shoved the curtains to the side in order to let the sunlight illuminate the whole room.

"Hey! Mattie brought these apples to me yesterday also!" Alfred rushed towards the chair and seated himself while picking the red fruit from the basket, "Wow! This one is as red as your eyes, Gil! Look, look at it! The hero is not lying! Hey, I can see you smiling!"

He started peeling the skin off but he still continued talking.

"So, Lovino finally came back from Italy last week. Did I tell you about it already? Man, my memory kinda getting old." A sigh escaped his lips, "Gil~ your memory is much more reliable than mine. Maybe it has something to do with your OCD in cleanliness. No, no, I didn't mean anything bad about it!" Alfred raised one hand, the one holding the apple, as if he wanted to protect himself from whatever he expected to hit him.

"As I was saying, Lovino visited his brother last week and you would think after three years he will finally accept Ludwig as a family." He stopped speaking and gave the other a chance to reply, "Ha! You're right, Gil! Lovino will always be a grumpy grump~"

"Can't believe Antonio managed to make Lovino open up more though. Huh… maybe I can believe it. I mean, they are married now for what? Two years? Time sure fly so fast…"

Another sigh escaped his mouth as he proceeded to slice the apple.

"Gilbird got a girlfriend! Well, I think the yellow fluff with him is his girlfriend. Wait! Is your Gilbird army going to start now!" he covered his mouth to suppress his shock.

"Ah… all this relationship talking kind of dampens my mood…"

"The weather is really nice today, Gil! Maybe I should ask Mattie to take a stroll around the park. Oh! I can walk Ludwig's dogs! What do you think?" he settled the plate on the table but he took a piece first and bit onto it.

"…you love your sleep, aren't you?" Alfred traced circles on the palm of the other man lying on the bed.

"Dude, I think you already have enough sleep to last you a life time."

Only the heart monitor followed his speech. Just like any day he visited.

"Please don't waste your time sleeping."

A tear.

"We have a lot of plans, right?"

Another drop.

"I mean, you said you will take me around Germany after our wedding! You said we will have the 'most awesome and unforgettable honeymoon'!"

He was now sobbing. His initial happiness was no longer to be found.

"Don't leave me alone, Gil…"

"…at least, let's be dreamers together…"


End file.
